The Cult of Dou-Bral
The Cult of Dou-Bral Founded by Arcadia Goldenfire, AKA Arcadia the Merciless, the Cult of Dou-Bral worships a twisted idea of Zon-Kuthon. To their eyes, Dou-Bral never changed who he was: he has always been a god of beauty. Unlike his near-sighted sister Shelyn, Zon-Kuthon is a god of the real beauty in the real world - which includes the beauty of scars - and the real feelings and sensations of the real world - which includes anything from sex to torture. A small statuary and an altar to Dou-Bral were initially the only evidence that the cult regularly prayed here, although the site was always somewhat guarded. Now, a building is being built room-by-room around the prayer space, allowing the cult to expand beyond its humble beginnings. (Right: Dou-Bral Cultists adorn themselves in bright, ostentatious colours to cause sensory overload. Many of them also have tattoos and piercings, some of which are designed to cause pain to the bearer. Many of the cultists have something in their attire that causes loud noises.) The cult is dedicated to sensation, whether pain or pleasure. While some decry them as a torture cult, they attract their members via the pleasures they can also grant. A traditional service in the cult of Dou-Bral starts with a lavish buffet, and once the cultists have had their fill, they talk amongst themselves while supplicating to their deity, in order to share in each other's experiences and be inspired to partake in those activities themselves. The service then splits up into smaller groups, which use the tents that some cultists bring to divide up different activities - among them are a variety of sparring groups, plus usually at least one group indulging in sadomasochism, and of course several retreating to the comfort of the nearest spare bed with a a paramour. Arcadia herself is always ready for pain and pleasure alike, and can usually be found during this part of the service swarmed with devotees eager for a chance to have their way with her - whatever "Their way" is. Some are smitten with the charismatic and enigmatic individual, others just glad to have the chance to enjoy the attention, however limited, of an attractive woman. Founding and History Initially, the cult of Dou-Bral was just a small group of people who had been swayed by Arcadia's promises and her generosity, and aspired to have their own religious awakening together. Eventually, as the Doubralian population began to be a significant demographic in Rike, they settled upon the need for a place outside the city to worship in. They erected a statue of Dou-Bral, and eventually started building a small temple outside the city. Arcadia has been spending her time recruiting more followers, and their sparring practice has made many of them into formidable warriors. The Doubralians believe that the time will come when they have to fight for their faith, and they are preparing for this momentous event. The Vision of Iconoclasm The Vision of Iconoclasm is a shared dream that the cultists believe to be portentous. In the dream, they see themselves having to fight against a mysterious enemy to defend their faith, and they see their statue of Dou-Bral destroyed in the conflict. What the Vision of Ionoclasm represents, who the enemy it depicts is, or where it comes from is unknown. What is known is that some of the doctrines of the cult focus on teaching them to train and become strong enough to prevent whatever calamity it represents. Not all of the cultists have the Vision of Iconoclasm, but enough do to make it certain that it isn't a coincidence... Teachings of the Church The Statements of Dou-Bral 1: Dou-Bral is real beauty and real sensation in the real world. 2: False Beauty and Pretentiousness are anathaema to Dou-Bral. 3: All real sensation is holy, pain or pleasure. 4: The greatest worship of Dou-Bral is to take the opportunity for an experience. The Commandments of Dou-Bral 1: Live on impulse without fear of pain, and take whatever opportunity inspires you to action. 2: Accept with gratitude all experiences, regardless of how they feel to you. 3: Grant to those who are willing whatever experience you can without great cost to yourself. 4: Do not kill unless the circumstance truly calls for it, for death is the end of experience. 5: Once you have decided on your course of action, enact it with immediacy and without recourse. 6: When you are deciding on your course of action, if another questions it, do not proceed until you have an answer. Category:Organizations